The Sasuke Diet
by eskeflowne
Summary: Sex with Sasuke can make you thin?


T_he __**S**__as__**u**__k_e _**Di**__et_

Sex with Sasuke can make you thin?

.

.

.

Sakura had always thought that she had good shape; _she _had thought that she was thin and toned. According to '_people magazine_' though, a size four was **too** big. Sakura sighed looking at the glossy images of celebrities who were stick thin and beautiful. Since when had she even cared about dress size? As long as she was healthy, Sakura was happy.

No.

Sakura really wasn't happy. There was not one person she knew who was happy with their bodies, except of course those size twos.

'_It's only one size smaller; I can drop a dress size. Right?' _thought Sakura as she put the magazine away and hopped off the school bus.

"Sakura!" Ino called from across the courtyard. Sakura looked her friend up and down; Ino had the perfect figure and was of course, a _size freakin two_. Sakura composed herself and hugged her best friend.

"Hi, so how was your weekend then?" asked Sakura not really interested in the answer. She was busy thinking of how she could shift those few pounds.

"Oh nothing special, I just went shopping, the usual." Said Ino marching confidently up to the front doors and her perfect body had all the boys drooling.

Sakura envied her friend; it seemed that Ino always had the best, the best boyfriend, the best clothes, the best body. If Sakura could get the perfect body, maybe she would be one step closer to having the perfect life, like Ino.

The first plan Sakura had to lose weight was the simplest and fastest. Not eating. Sakura could go a few days without any food, right? As lunch time approached Sakuras stomach grumbled in pain, craving some french fries and soda, but she was determined to stick to the plan.

"Sakura why are you not getting anything?" said Ino when she realised that Sakura was standing behind her with no tray.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." She replied nonchalantly and Ino chortled.

"Sakura, you eat like a whale, how can you _not_ be hungry?" said Ino laughing and even though it was with mirth Sakura was angry. So this is what people thought of her? Sakura the whale? She followed Ino to their usual table and sat down trying to keep calm and not show that what Ino had said, had hurt her. Sakura instead chose to use this comment as her initiative to get thin.

"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Naruto loudly from across the table. Sakuras head snapped up quickly.

"Yea why?" she asked.

"Well, you had this real angry look on your face; I thought teme had done something again." Sasuke looked up and give Naruto the I-didn't-do-anything-look.

"No, I'm not angry I was just thinking." She said elusively and the others at the table stared at her.

"What!" Sakura eventually yelled.

"Nothing, nothing." Muttered the table.

.

.

.

'_The cookie is staring at me. Its seriously staring at me and it wants me to eat it.'_ Sakura sat at her kitchen table, her mother had set a bowl of fresh baked cookies in front of her and she was convinced they were taunting her.

'One cookie Sakura,' it said. 'You know you'll love me, my delicious chocolate chips are the finest –' the cookie which may or may not have been actually talking, was quickly stopped by Sakuras mouth as she bit into it.

'Aww crap' she thought as she finished the cookie off. 'Plan one failed.'

.

.

.

The next day Sakura decided to try eating only healthy things, such as fruit and veg. So as she arrived at the lunch room that day she opted for salad and an apple. When she set her tray down on the table, nine pairs of eyes stared at her.

"What?" she asked, nervous she had something on her face.

"Sakura...that's salad." Whispered Hinata fearful Sakura had accidentally took someone else's tray.

"I know, Hinata, but thanks." He whispered back and Hinata blushed at the rebuff.

The table stayed silent...

...

...

Nomnomnom...

"Euck, salad is gross." Said Sakura quickly heading off to the trashcan.

The table started conversation again.

.

.

.

'Fat Frans Gym for the fat!'

Sakura stared at the large poster in the mall; it showed the woman 'Fran' when she weighed two hundred and fifty pounds and another picture where she now weighs 126 pounds. Awe struck Sakura decided that she should join a gym.

She walked to the end of the mall where the gym was located; out of breath she pushed open the door. Was walking the length of the mall supposed to be the warm up?

"Hi there!" said an overly enthusiastic receptionist.

"Hello, umm well I wanted to lose a few pounds and I –"

"Stop right there missy, you've come to the right place!" said the receptionist cutting her off. "I will get you a membership straight away!"

Sakura stared at the woman wide eyed. She cautiously looked around the gym and to her relief everyone else there look pretty normal.

"Here you go sweetheart, I look forward to seeing you soon!"

.

.

.

Sakura the whale, Sakura the whale, Sakura the whale.

She repeated the mantra to herself as she made her way to the gym, determined that she would make it into a size two by the end of the week.

Her first task at the gym was figuring out how to actually work the machines and once she had that mastered, she needed to figure out how to run for longer than two minutes.

When she looked down at the machine and saw a whole five minutes had passed without her stopping she pumped her fist in the air.

'Yosh we are awso-'

Crash.

Bang.

Thump.

In the excitement of her mini-achievement, Sakura lifted her hand off the rail of the treadmill and seeing how she had not yet learned how to run without holding onto it, she fell off.

"Sakura?" she heard a voice in the distance.

"Sakura, are you ok?" again she heard that voice in the distance.

"_God?_" she mumbled, her head throbbing but she didn't miss the familiar scoff from Sasuke.

"She's fine." He said to the crowd now gathering around them, then he not so elegantly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground.

"Wow Sasuke, everything's spinning." She said stumbling about the place, but he continued to lead her to the medical room.

"Sit." He ordered and she complied despite her mumblings about not being a dog.

"What are you doing here?" he asked handing her an ice pack.

"I'm exercising...duh." she snapped grabbing the ice-pack.

"But why?"

"Because I'm trying to lose weight."

"Why didn't you come to me then?"

"Huh..."

"Didn't you know?"

"..."

"Sex with me will make you thin."

.

.

.

"Wow, Sakura! You look great!" exclaimed Ino when Sakura landed at the party next week, wearing a tight black dress, looking slim and toned.

"Thanks Ino!" she said, having a victory dance in her head.

"What diet are you on?"

'_Sasuke, harder. Mmph.' He pumped into her hard against the wall, her legs tightly wrapped around him, squeezing, anything to push him deeper inside her._

'_This...is amazing.' She moaned as he rocked her back and forth. He lifted her from the wall and threw her down on the bed, pinning her arms behind her head._

'_Sakura...'_

"Sakura? Hello...are you ok, you're all red?" said Ino raising an eyebrow.

"The Sasuke diet."

.

.

.

_Meh I don't know what that was. I needed a break from PP and this is what you get O_o_

_Annnd by the way, I have the next two chapters of PP written, whoop!_

_Review you lovely things!_

_Flowne xx_


End file.
